I made her cry
by Maggs1
Summary: Last chapter lots of M/L shippieness The happy ending I promised you is here
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned them then one I would have better things to do with my time then this. And two Logan would belong to me.   
  
AN: Well this is my first dark angel fic. This is just the first chapter. Max's thoughts are in 'marks'. This takes place after borrowed time. And is definitely a M/L piece.   
  
Max had been through so much the past week. Her head was still spinning from the hole thing with the temporary cure. So now she was letting herself enjoy a rare luxury, sleep. She was all curled up in the soft comfort of her bed when suddenly a noise started to pull her from her state.  
"Hey beautiful." She woke up to his wonderful voice. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Logan looking down on her.  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
"Late." 'Why is he here so late at night. He never comes here he calls me something must be really wrong.'  
"What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, everything is perfect Angel." 'He sounds so happy and wait what did he just call me?'  
"So what are you doing here, and what is with this beautiful and angel talk?" 'Why is he grinning like that?'  
"Well you are an angel and you are beautiful." his grin grew and he started to move closer to her. 'Something is definitely up with him. And now he is getting to close for comfort.' She started to inch away from him as he came closer to the bed.   
"So...what's up?" His grin became a smirk. 'Yup he's got something up his sleeve.'  
"I got you a present and couldn't wait to give it to you" And he held out a siringe. She knew what it was and suddenly she felt like she was spinning. They had waited so long and now the moment they had been waiting for was there.   
"Is that what I think it is?" 'Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your hopes up Max. Don't get your hopes up.'  
"Yeah it is. It's what we've been waiting for Max it's the cure."  
He handed her the siringe and she injected it in her arm.  
"How long before..." She was interrupted by his lips pressing on hers.   
"Immediately" He whispered softly to her after the kiss ended. She lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her arms in his chest. He responded immediately wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. She pulled away a second later and her chocolate eyes met his cerulean blue.  
"It's just what I wanted." They both slightly laughed at this.  
"And now Angel what do you want to do to start the rest of our life together?"  
"Well we got to dance and kiss and while there are so many things I want to do with you right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms."  
"That sounds perfect Angel." She slowly moved over in the bed and opened up the covers for him. He crawled in the bed and she cuddled up next to him.  
"Logan, I should have told you earlier but better late then never right. Anyway, I love you."  
"I love you too Angel." She leaned her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Soon they both fell asleep perfectly content and happy just holding each other, everything perfect.   
  
(The next morning)  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Max reached over and hit her alarm making the offending noise.   
"Hey Logan time to get up honey." She rolled over planing on waking him with a kiss. But he wasn't there. That's when it hit her it was just another dream. And she hung her head and wept.  
  
End of chapter 1   
I have an idea for upcoming chapters but am open to suggestions. Should I even continue it at all? Please give me any feedback I would even enjoy flames. 


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
OK thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm going to post things as fast as I can write them. There will be a few more sad chapters but I promise it will end happily.  
  
Chapter 2: Comfort  
  
"Boo what's wrong what happened?" Maxi's crying had woken her roommate. Original Cindy came running into the room to find Max weeping uncontrollably. She sat down next to her and put her arm around her. She fully expected Max to just straighten herself up like she normally would. Not show any emotions. She was shocked when Max collapsed onto her shoulder, sobs racking her body.   
"Shh boo it's OK, whatever it will be OK." She held Max tight just letting her cry for long minuets trying to soothe her.   
"Max what happened. What's so bad it can make you cry?"  
"I..had a...dream" She managed to choke out through sobs.  
"More nightmares, flashbacks?" Max shook her head. "What then?" Max took a few seconds to calm down a little before she spoke.  
"Logan and I got a cure and were together. We fell asleep holding each other, it was so real. Then I woke up and...and" Sobs overcame her again and she was unable to finish.  
"And you were alone." Original Cindy finished. Max just nodded and continued to cry. They called in sick and she spent the rest of the morning trying to comfort Max. Around lunch time Max was feeling better just embarrassed she had gotten so upset over a dream.   
"Original Cindy has got some errands to run you going to be OK boo?"  
"Yeah go, I'm fine"  
"K, I should be home in an hour or two boo. Need me page me."  
"Thanks OC, for everything."  
"No problem Boo."  
  
  
  
  
Original Cindy knocked on the door. A second later it was opened for her.  
"Oh hey Cindy"  
"Hi Logan."  
  
End of chapter two.  
Well that is the chapter for the day sorry it was short let me know what you think. I will try to get another one out either today or tomorrow. 


	3. Advice

Disclaimer: Once again not mine.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much that means to me. Once again I know it's a short chapter but I am better a bunch of quick chapters then one or two long ones.  
  
Chapter 3: Advice  
  
"Is there something wrong? Is Max ok?"  
"She's not in danger or anything, but I do need to talk to you bout my Boo."  
"Oh, ok. Come on in. I was just going to have some left over lasagna want some."  
"I always did want to try that cooking my Boo raves bout." He led her into the kitchen, she sat at the island while he went to the fridge.   
"So what's up?" He started questioning her while he got there food out and sat next to her.   
"You lover her right?" He was a little surprised at the question but knew it was best to be honest and not to even try there old "were not like that"  
"Very much." "Good." She paused for quite a while to collect her thoughts before continuing. "All this time for over a year now I have been encouraging you and Max to get together. Even with this virus I have been telling her that you will beat it. I have been trying to give her hope and trying to keep you together somehow in spite of it. You want to know what I did this morning?"  
"What?"  
"I held Max while she cried."  
"What happened?" His voice was filled with such concern. The idea of something making his angel cry was taring him up inside.  
"Don't worry she just had a dream." He sighed with relief.   
"More flashbacks?"  
"No she dreamt of you to together and then she woke up alone. She had her hopes up and got them crushed. And this wasn't the first time, you should see the look on her face after every time you two almost find a way and then it ends badly."  
"I'm sorry, I wish...I wish things were different too."  
"I know the thing is I am going to go home and tell her to let you go. I was wrong trying to do this getting her hopes up just for her to have them crushed. If this works out in the end between you to that is great, but how she is now I don't think she can handle disappointment again. So I am here asking you to let her go. If you love her let her go. It is what is best for her."  
"I understand what you are saying. And you have no idea how much it hurts me to hear all of this. But I don't know if I could let her go even if I wanted to. I love her to much."   
"Logan being near you hurts her. You probably know better than anyone else all of the pain she has gone through in her life, but it doesn't compare to how much hurt she has suffered because of this thing with you. And it isn't your fault at all but please she loves you not being able to be with you but being so close it's killing her."  
"She loves me?"  
"You didn't know"  
"I thought maybe, but she never said it"  
"She does she loves you more than anything. That's why this hurts her so much. That's why you have to let her go."  
"Can I think about it?"  
"Yeah, I got to go back home I am going to tell her to let you go too. She doesn't know I am here by the way and I think it best she not find out."  
"Bye Cindy."  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Cindy was about to open the door when it opened and someone stepped in from the hall.  
"Hey Original Cindy, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
End of chapter 3  
Please review let me know what you think. If there are a lot of reviews I should have a new chapter up by tomorrow. 


	4. I made her cry

Disclaimer: Not mine if they were Logan would always be wearing only those black boxers like in 'female trouble'  
  
Thanks to all of the great reviews I enjoy them so much. this will be another short chapter but It will have to do cause I am still trying to work the next one out in my head.  
  
  
Chapter 4: I made her cry.  
"Hey Bling I was just here to talk to Logan but now I have to go."  
"Ok see you later Original Cindy."  
"Hey Bling."  
"Logan."  
"What were you to talking about."  
"It seems Max is really getting hurt by this close but no cigar thing. She was here to advise me to just let Max go."  
"Really!?" Logan proceeded to give him all the details. "So do you know what you are going to do"  
"I am going to have Max over for diner tonight, and I am going to say goodbye."  
"But you love her."  
"That's the point I love her. I want the best for her. Me being near her makes her cry, I made her cry."  
"So what? Anyone who loves you at some point in time will make you cry."  
"I love her. I care more about her than I do myself and I just want to make her happy. If being away from her will take away any of her pain I will let her go."   
"Well I got to go, good luck with all that. If you need anything call me I will stop by tomorrow." Bling was stepped out the door and just before shutting it he stuck his head back in the apartment. "Oh and make sure she knows you love her."  
  
  
Ring Ring Max answered her cell phone knowing who it was before he said a word. "Hey" 'god I love the sound of his voice.'  
"Hey you"  
"Come over for dinner tonight?"  
"Eight?"  
"Sounds great."  
  
  
  
End of chapter four.  
I know this was incredibly short but the next part I am still working out in my head. But if someone happened to care enough to read one of my poems(under another pen name maggs) and review it (doesn't have to be a good review) I would make sure to get the next chapter or two out by tomorrow afternoon.   
  
Yes I know how pathetic and desperate that is but I don't care. And of course I would love more reviews of this. If you have any suggestions for what should happen let me know. 


	5. Diner

Disclaimer: once again not mine  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed I should be getting a bunch of quick chapters out in the next two days and I might end it there or keep going. Either way I do promise this will be a happy ending. By the way like before Max's thoughts are in the 'marks'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Max silently picked the lock and entered the apartment. She turned the corner and saw the table set for two with candles and everything. 'He really went all out.' "Logan I'm here where are you."  
"In the kitchen"   
"So what are we having" She asked while entering the kitchen.  
"Pasta Tricolore"  
Her eye's and voice both softened at this. "My favorite"  
"Yeah I thought it would be nice."  
"Oh and for desert raspberry cheesecake."  
"Ok what do you need?"  
"What?"  
"All of this stuff you either did something very wrong or you need me to do something which is it?"  
"Neither."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Go sit down I'll be out in a second with dinner."   
Max went into the other room but before she sat down she went to put music on. She was looking through his cd collection when she came across Sibilius and quickly put that on then sat down. Logan entered the room a second later with two plates and put one in front of Max and the other in front of himself. They ate silently for a second before Logan realized what song was on.  
"Sibilius's Triste Valse?"  
"I always loved this song." A small smile came across her lips. Neither had told the other of that shared dream about a year ago but they both knew somehow. She looked up and saw his smile quickly fade. For a second he had this look that was a mixture of dread fear and pain. Like the look she had for ten years every time she thought about being taken back to manticore. He quickly covered this back up and was back to his poker face.   
"Logan what's up?"  
"Let's eat first, then we'll talk ok."   
"Ok Logan" They ate the rest of the meal almost in complete silence. Max often caught Logan staring at her. He couldn't help it knowing that this would be there last meal together. They finished the feel then desert.  
"Max want to go into the living room to talk?"  
"Sure what's up?" He sat down on the couch and she sat down next making sure to leave a safe distance between them.   
"Max I love you." She was shocked by how he was starting the conversation they weren't usually this direct with each other. "I care more about you than I do about me. And this thing with us is hurting you."  
"What are you saying." She knew what he was saying. Tears started to well in her eyes.  
"I think that we should say goodbye." At that her tears escaped her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Logan got up and a second later returned with gloves on his hands. /he sat back down and with his gloved hand wiped the tears from her cheek.   
"Max I know this will hurt, but it's best in the long run. I don't think either of us could handle it if we continued like this then never found a cure."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I can't lose you again. The pain of not being able to touch you I can handle. If I couldn't even be near you, see you, talk to you, that's what I couldn't handle. Today I was talking to Original Cindy and she said not to stay just because I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Max she's right."  
"Logan shut up." She paused to collect herself a little before looking him right in the eye and continuing. "I stay because I love you. Not because I don't want to hurt you but because I want to be near you. I want us to be together in every way but I will take what I can get. I love you Logan and I am happier now not touching you than I would be if we are apart."  
"What if we never find a cure."  
"I can live the rest of my life by your side never touching you. But I couldn't live if I could never see you again."  
"Max.."  
"No Logan you aren't going to leave me and I'm never leaving you again I love you I wont let it happen.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"I love you too Max" With his still gloved hand he took her hand in his. And they both wished for the day when they could really touch. Both knowing it might never come. 


	6. More dreams

Thanks for the reviews it was great to get them. this chapter will probably be the second or third to last and there might be a sequel but I'm not sure yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: More Dreams  
  
Logan went to bed that night so confused. So many thoughts were running through his head, but the one that was dominating his thoughts was "she loves me." It took him so long to fall asleep but he eventually did. Around four in the morning he was woken up by a noise he thought it was nothing and just fall back to sleep but then his bed shifted. He turned to find Max slipping in under the covers.  
  
"Max?" He was shocked delighted and worried all at the same time. "What are you doing?"  
"It's ok Logan I found the cure. We can be together now I just..." she was cut off by him kissing her. The kiss was gentle but so full of passion. A minuet later he broke the kiss.  
"Max"  
"Shhh" she put her finger on his lips, "just hold me now we will talk in the morning." She gave him a quick peck on the lips then cuddled in next to him. He knew something was off this was to good to be true and it didn't make sense, if she had the cure she would have told him earlier that day.  
"This isn't real is it Max?"   
"No"  
"Can I just pretend for a while that it is?"  
"That would be nice Logan." He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly then looked deep into her eyes.  
"I love you Max"  
"I love you too Logan"  
"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" They fell asleep in each others arms.  
Logan woke up and looked at the clock it was only five in the morning. Max wasn't there it had in fact been a dream. He reached over and grabbed the phone then dialed a number he knew better then his own.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Max did I wake you?"  
"No I've been up thinking I was just about to go to bed. So what's up?"  
"I had a dream."  
"What kind of dream?"  
"Like the one you told me about where we fell asleep holding each other. Only in mine I knew it was a dream."   
"Logan I don't care what you are going to say I am sticking by my previous decision."   
"No that's not why I called."  
"Oh, ok then why did you call?"  
"I want to fall asleep listening to you breathing."  
"What?"  
"Come on you said you were about to go to bed, so we both just put our phones on speaker and we can fall asleep talking to each other and just listening to the sound of each other breathe."  
"I don't know Logan" He felt as if his heart just fell out of his chest. He couldn't even be close to her over the phone.  
"I mean do you snore?"  
"Yes! Wait I mean no I don't snore. Sorry I was just happy that..."  
"I was sort of agreeing"  
"Yeah"  
"Well it sounds wonderful. I wish I could be with you for real though."  
"I know Max, me too but until then this will have to do."  
"I love you Logan."  
"I Love you too Angel."  
"I like that...You know that is what you called me in my dream."  
"Really....So have you had any other dreams about me?"  
"A few, what about you?"  
"A few... well a lot."  
"Yeah me too honestly" Logan heard what she said but it was muffled and there was a ruffling sound on the other end of the phone.  
"Max what was that?"  
"Oh sorry, I was just changing into some pj's."  
"Now I *really* wish I could be there for that."  
"Huh so Logan Cale is male after all."  
"When I get tired I lose my abilities to be a complete gentleman."  
"I will have to remember that." They talked for another hour or two. And in that time decided to join forces in looking for a cure, no longer both of them searching on their own. And that until they found that sure they would still stay close. Then they fell asleep listening to each other breathe.  
  
End of chapter 6:  
Hope you guys liked this one there are one or two more chapters to go. Please review I love reviews. 


	7. The happy ending I promised

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this should be the last chapter. Let me know if I should try to write a sequel.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The happy ending I promised  
  
  
3 months later  
"Honey?"  
"In here angel" Max followed the sound of Logans voice into the computer room. He looked up at her from the computer.  
"You didn't say you were coming over."  
"Nice to see you too sweety."  
"No I just mean I would have had diner ready for us."  
"No I cant stay. I just stopped by to see how it went."  
"Oh, well they want a new blood sample from you."  
"K you got any syringes?"  
"Under the bathroom sink."  
"You know when we finally find this cure," she spoke while she went and got the syringe quickly stuck her arm with the needle and filled it with blood, "You will have to properly thank me for all the times I had to draw blood or get injections and all of that stuff." She carefully put the vile of blood in a plastic case and handed it to Logan.  
"Oh I think I can manage that."  
"Ok I promised OC diner tonight. I would avoid her for the next few days if I were you by the way."  
"What this time?"  
"Same as usual mad that you are taking up all my time. That's why I'm eating with her tonight."   
"Will you call me later tonight?"  
"Don't I always. Mind If I stop bye for breakfast?"  
"Of course not. That sounds great."  
"Gotta Blaze." Logan thought to himself how odd it was how even now she would end things with that phrase. "Love you honey" That comment stopped his thought.  
"Love you too angel."  
  
  
  
"Ello?"  
"You sound tired."  
"I should I stayed up till two in the morning waiting for my girlfriend to call me."  
"Oh I'm sorry, is it really that late?"  
"Yeah but don't worry about it as long as you call I'm happy." This had become a thing with them every night they still called each other and fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing. Or Max would just talk to Logan while he listened until he fell to sleep. And Logan would comfort Max when she would have flashbacks early in the morning when her seizures hit her. Once he even sang her a lullaby that his mother had sung to him to help calm her. In the past three months they had missed only four nights of this.   
"OC kept me up late. You know I think I am going to try to sleep tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Conversations with OC are great but can take a lot out of me" Logan slightly laughed at this. "Goodnight Angel I love you."  
"Love you too."  
  
  
Max was fast asleep when she suddenly awoke to the bed shifting. She turned to see Logan's face.   
"Logan I missed you too, but this isn't that safe."  
"Angel it's ok your cured."  
"I love you" She leaned in and kissed him, then snuggled up next to him.  
"I love you too angel."  
"I wish you were real."  
"What?"  
"Well I will take the dreams for now but I wish this was real."  
"Max this isn't a dream. They checked that blood sample you gave me. They called me and told me that last shot worked you were cured. I raced over here."  
"This is real?" Max pinched herself hard in the arm. "Owww son of a" She quieted as Logan bent his head and kissed her arm where there was a red mark. "Ohmygod this is real I'm cured!" She attacked Logan with kisses." I love you Logan I love you so much!"  
"I love you too but quiet down you will wake up Cindy"  
"That is Original Cindy. And she already woke me." She said while entering Max's room. She then looked and saw them holding each other. "Wait a second you two found a cure."  
"Yup" Max quickly responded before turning and kissing Logan on the cheek and on his neack.  
"Sorry we woke you. I just couldn't wait once I found out."  
"It's ok I would have been mad if you had made my boo wait any longer." She came in and gave them each a hug.   
"Why don't I leave you two alone."  
"Thanks OC actually, Logan why don't we go to your place? OC and I were up late talking and now we have woken her up and I think if we stayed we would definitely keep her up, and she has to go to work early in the morning."   
"It sounds perfect angel." As soon as she heard that she was out of bed with her shoes and jacket on and they were racing for the door.  
"Goodnight you too and Max I will tell Normal that you are sick and wont be in tomorrow." Max ended a kiss with Logan looked into his eyes before turning back to her roommate.  
"The thing is it's a pretty nasty bug I might be out for a few days."  
"Ok I will cover for you but I want to have lunch with you tomorrow."  
"I honestly don't think I could make myself leave Logan for any length of time tomorrow."  
"Then both of you."  
"Ok come by fogel towers around noon."  
"I will be there at 12:30 you both better be compleatly dressed."  
"We promise"  
"Scouts honor" Logan added in before he and Max hurried out the door.  
  
  
They were back at Logan's place soon after. When they entered the apartment Logan turned to Max, "So Angel what do you want to do first in our new life together.?"  
"I believe you have some proper thanking to do." She giggled at this, but was stopped when Logan swept her up in his arms.   
"I do love you Max"  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
The end. (maybe)  
  
Ok should I write more? Should there be a sequel or should I just leave it as a nice fluff piece? 


End file.
